


Just The Way You Are

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Spencer is convinced that to find a significant other he needs to build muscle, but the reader tells him he should only do it if he really wants to because she thinks he looks great just the way he is.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

Spencer had fallen asleep at his desk for the third time in a week. Nearly every day, whether it was before coming into work or after leaving at the end of a long, sometimes horrific day, he would end up in the gym. He had to gain some muscle. After so many years without a significant other, he was pretty convinced that he’d never find anyone if he didn’t try to change how he looked. Everyone and their mother seemed to like how Morgan looked, and while Spencer knew he would never get close to Morgan’s stature, he figured if he worked hard enough he could gain some definition. His upper body was severely lacking in his opinion.

“Why are you so tired lately, kid?” Morgan asked, slapping Spencer on the back to wake him up.

“In the gym,” he mumbled, his head falling back towards the desk. “Every day. Very tired.”

“Why are you in the gym so much? Don’t tell me your trying to take my job of kicking down doors away? Because that’s my thing,” he said, placing his lunch on his desk.

Spencer picked his head up from the desk, rubbing his eyes of sleep with the back of his hands. “I just figured I should try and build some mass. For myself, you know?” It was a lie. He wasn’t doing it for his own health, he was doing it because he was tired of being alone and was convinced that his looks had something to do with it.

“Well, that’s great, Pretty Ricky,” Morgan replied, taking a bite of his sandwich, “Just don’t run yourself ragged. You may be trying to build big muscles, but we need your big brain in here and if you run yourself too hard you’ll make yourself sick.”

“I’ll try, but it’s a lot of work when you had no tone to begin with,” Spencer said, getting up from his desk to go get lunch himself. “Plus, I’m really cranky, I’ve been tweaking my diet so that I’m eating the optimal foods for building muscle, but it gets really repetitive and I want a piece of cake more than I want air right now.”

Morgan laughed. “I know the feeling kid. You can allow yourself a piece now and then, just don’t let it overtake you if you really wanna build muscle.”

“Maybe I’ll get some cake at the bakery,” he said, his tongue darting out to bathe his bottom lip. “Mmmmm...cake.”

\--------------------------

As soon as Spencer walked into the deli, he saw Y/N and immediately decided he wouldn’t be going to the bakery. He really liked her; she were actually the one he was trying to impress with some weight gain. 

“You should’ve told me, we could’ve placed our orders together,” Spencer said, walking up to her side. 

“Hey, Spence,” she said, her hair floating perfectly around her face when she turned around. God, she was pretty. He really hoped he’d be able to get her to notice him if he gained some weight. “Raw tuna and vegetables?” she asked, confused. “Why so healthy?”

She reached across the counter as the owner handed her a salami and provolone sandwich with lettuce, tomato, oil and vinegar. “I cannot wait for this,” she said, placing it in her bag. “You wanna walk over to the bakery with me? I’m desperate for one of their warm chocolate chip cookies. I’m giving in to temptation today.”

God, he really wanted cake. But he really wanted her too. “Sure.”

As they walked across the street and into the bakery, Spencer yawned exceptionally loud. “Sorry,” he said, realizing he could’ve broken the sound barrier with a yawn that loud. “Just really tired lately.”

“I’ve noticed,” she said, after asking the baker for a cookie. “Why so tired?”

“In the gym a lot,” he said, not trying to draw attention to that fact - just state it.

“Super healthy foods, you’re not getting the chocolate cake that you love from here, you’re in the gym all the time. Are you trying to lose weight?” she asked incredulously.

“Not lose, gain,” he said, grabbing his non-existent muscles.

“Oh,” she said, seemingly disappointed. “That’s nice.”

“What?” he asked. “You don’t think I should?”

“I think you should if you want to, but I think you look amazing the way you are,” she said, her hand grazing his ever so slightly. “Your body fits you. I-I think you look really good.”

“Yea?” he asked, surprised that someone he found so beautiful might actually like the way he looked.

“Absolutely, Spence. You’re hot. Just the way you are. I wouldn’t change a thing unless you are doing it for yourself. But if you’re doing it for someone else, I don’t think there’s any need.” She held the door for Spencer as they walked back to the BAU.

“You like the way I look?” 

“Yes! I think you’re hot, but cute and you’re already one of the sweetest guys I’ve ever met. Plus, your funny and obviously intelligent. You’re the whole package Spencer,” she said as they walked into the elevator.

“W-Would you maybe want to go out sometime?” he asked, unaware if she had just said that stuff to make him feel better or if she actually meant it.

“I’d like that,” she said, kissing him softly before the elevator doors opened. “I hope you didn’t feel the need to change for me. You’re perfect just the way you are.”


End file.
